Many different types of radio receivers exist. Some receivers are configured for operation only at a single band while other receivers are configured as multi-band receivers. For example, familiar car and other radio receivers are often implemented as an AM/FM receiver in addition to possibly other bands. In some cases each band is configured as a separate receiver. However in doing so increased component counts, size, complexity, cost and power consumption occur. Thus many receivers implement some fashion of sharing of components between the different bands.
One type of known sharing is to provide parallel signal processing paths for the different bands for at least part of the processing and then share other components between the bands. For example, it is common to share back end processing such as digital processing and so forth. Furthermore, some receivers provide for shared digitizers such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) that are fixed to operate at a bandwidth set by the largest channel bandwidth in the supported radio bands. While this enables reuse, certain difficulties are present in that many components in front of this digitizer are not shared. For example, independent mixers are present for the different signal paths, which can cause interference and noise originating from mixer artifacts and harmonics of a mixing signal. As to the ADC, by configuring it to operate at a higher bandwidth for this largest bandwidth, an increase in converter performance is needed. This increased performance is very expensive in terms of current, die size, digital filtering, and so forth.